Broken
by SundaySunshine
Summary: Драко Малфой се изправя срещу принципите си, за да спаси Хърмаяни Грейнджър от сигурна смърт. Впоследствие и тя се изправя срещу своите, за да приеме една необикновена молба. Може ли такова странно приятелство да просъществува и да прерасне в любов? А какво следва след нея?


_**Пролог**_

_Усещах как ме гледаше с поглед, който не би могъл да бъде сбъркан. Беше страст. Или омраза. Може би и двете. Опитвах се да се съсредоточа в мястото, където професор Снейп беше белязан от непрестанните движене нагоре-надолу челото си. Не ми се удаде. Чувствах как онези сребърни ириси ме гледат и сякаш проникват през материята на тялото ми. Те бяха безкрайни. Той беше безкраен. В него бяха преплетени любов и омраза, похот и благоприличие. Непредсказуем като юнско небе. Непокорен като вятъра на северната пустош. Неудържим като дълго чакана буря, неочаквано разразила се. Винаги, когато минеше покрай мен усещах наеликтризирането на пространството и нарастващото напрежение. Хилядите неизказани думи. Милионите неизразени емоции. Милиардите флуиди, разпръснати във въздуха. Сякаш усещах как тялото ми предава разума ми и тръгва да преследва едно забранено щастие. Защо да е забранено, щом ми доставя удоволствие и се чувствам освободена от всичко – освободена от света, освободена от разума си, освободена от себе си. Просто аз. _

_Когато той усети, че ще се обърна, извърна погледа си на другата страна. Знаех, че не иска да разбера, че не само аз си мечтая за една по-добра реалност, където предразсъдъците нямаше да бъдат никаква пречка. В тази реалност, всъщност, тях дори нямаше да ги има. Нямаше да съществуват. За съжаление, обаче, в този свят, в който и аз, и той живеехме и щяхме да продължаваме да го правим до смъртта си, предразсъдъци имаше в изобилие._

_Звънецът прекъсна мислите ми и усетих как професор Снейп ме гледа преценяващо. Отвърнах прямо на погледа му. Не биваше да се опитвам да излъжа човек, владеещ оклумантиката до съвършенство. Ъгълчетата на устата му се изкрива в полуподигравателна и в същото време полуодобряваща усмивка. Усмихнах му се широко в отговор и излязох от кабинета заедно с Хари и Рон. _

_- Хърмаяни, има ли ти нещо? – попита ме предпазливо Хари._

_- Не. Добре съм си – отвърнах му аз, а погледът ми се рееше насам-натам._

_- Изглеждаш странно днес. Някак разсеяна._

_- Така ти се струва – усмихнах се нервно. – Е, ще ходим ли да обядваме?_

_Щом влязохме в Голямата зала, отново усетих нечий поглед върху себе си. Изпепеляващ и болезнен, но в същото време носещ радост и утеха. Какво можех да направя, за да му устоя? Седнах с гръб към масата на слидеринци, но усещах присъствието му в залата. Усещах смеха и вибрациите на тембъра му, усещах всяко движение, което извършваше. Сякаш между нас се бе зародила невидима връзка след онази вечер, колкото и да не ни се искаше да го признаем. В онзи момент нещо в мен се преобърна и разбрах, че Драко Малфой може да се държи и другояче, че има нещо в черупката, която го обгръщаше. Защото онази нощ той спаси живота ми._

_Онази нощ преди началото на четвъртата ни година в Хогуортс. След турнира по куидич всички се разотидоха. Казах на Хари и Рон, че ще се разходя наоколо, без да знам, че ме дебнат смъртожадни. А те бяха навсякъде. Тръгнах към горичката наблизо и времето минаваше без да го усетя. Стреснах се, когато чух писъци и видях пламъци навсякъде, а когато погледнах нагоре видях Черния знак – знакът на Волдемор. Колкото и да си повтарях да не се паникьосвам, го направих. Обхвана ме панически ужас, че ще умра сред пламъците само на четиринадесет. Виждах ги как приближават – огънят и смъртожадните. В главата ми настана пълен хаус и не знаех какво да правя или накъде да поема, за да им избягам. _

_- Грейнджър! – познат глас извика зад мен и щом се обърнах, видях Драко Малфой да ме гледа. – Не стой там! Полудяла ли си? Ще те убият!_

_Малфой ми направи знак да го последвам и аз го направих. Нещо в мен ме накара да му се доверя, макар че по-разумната част от съществото ми ми забраняваше да отивам с него където и да било. Все пак това беше Драко Малфой – арогантен, наперен и чистокръвен магьосник, който си мислеше, че светът му принадлежи._

_До крака ми се стрелна едно огнено кълбо и аз подскочих. Малфой се обърна и ме хвана за ръката._

_- Знам, че не ми вярваш, но колкото и да не те харесвам, не искам да умреш – вдигнах вежди невярващо. – Тогава няма да има с кой да се дразня – каза с насмешка той и ме дръпна._

_Усещах, че смъртожадните ни настигат. Ако ни хванеха, това щеше да е краят и за двама ни – мен щяха да убият, защото съм мътнород, а него, защото ми е помогнал и е предал баща си и Волдемор. Не знаех накъде бягаме, но го правехме с всичката сила, която имахме. Мускулите на краката ми вече боляха, но стисках зъби и нареждах на тялото си да продължава да бяга, докато аз не реша, че е на безопасно място. Стъпвах накриво и на камъни, които сякаш пробождаха меките подметки на обувките ми и ми причиняваха непоносима болка, но продължавахме да бягаме. Напред и незнайно накъде. В един момент Малфой се обърна назад, очите му отразяваха огъня, който гореше зад нас._

_- Внимавай, Грейнджър! – извика той и ме дръпна в момента, в който една зелена светлина профуча край кръста ми. _

_Проклятията се сипеха над нас като пролетен дъжд. Не знаех колко още ще издържа да нареждам на бездруго умореното ми и изтощено тяло да се движи. Не знаех колко дълго то щеше да продължи да ми се подчинява безропотно, а после крайниците ми щяха да загубят битката с разстоянието. Обърнах се и видях как мъж със светла коса почти ни бе настигнал._

_- Вцепени се! – извиках и мъжът, явно изненадан, нямаше време да реагира._

_- Това беше леля ми, Грейнджър. Но няма значение – вметна Малфой и се засмя, въпреки че не беше време за шеги._

_Вече време и разстояние започваха да се размиват. Зад нас виждах само огън и няколко човека, а пред нас необятна тъмнина. Мислех си, че не можем да бягаме вечно и в един момент те ще ни хванат, а след това.. Не. Не исках да си мисля за смърт точно сега. Впрегнах цялата си сила в едно последно нареждане на крайниците си да се движат и, все още държаща Малфой за ръката, се устремих напред, повличайки го. Малко по малко усещах как хората зад нас се отказват и се магипортираха нанякъде, неизвестно къде. В едно бях сигурна: те бяха смъртожадни и аз бях една от набелязаните следващи жертви. _

_Спряхме задъхани до едно дърво и гледахме как и огънят бавно се оттегля от бойния фронт. Беше ми трудно да дишам, а лицето ми беше обляно в студена пот. Какво означаваше всичко това? Внезапна поява на смъртожадни почти веднага след края на най-големия турнир по куидич, измагьосване на Черен знак.. Значеше ли това че..._

_- Волдемор се завръща, Грейнджър. Бавно и малко по малко, но сигурно – проговори Малфой в тъмнината. – Черен знак не се появява току така. Винаги има причина._

_- Мислиш, че Волдемор е прекалено слаб, за да дойде сам да довърши започнатото? – попитах аз._

_- Убеден съм. _

_Настъпи мълчание, което се готвех да наруша с хилядите въпроси, които се рееха на свобода в главата ми в онзи миг. Защо, как, какво, кога? Усещах инстинктивно, че Малфой знае повече от очакваното и че може да стане наш съюзник вместо наш враг. Възползвах се от тъмнината и се вгледах в очите му. Те отразяваха нощта и я отблъскваха. Виждах несигурността и молбата за помощ в зениците му. _

_- От началото на лятото баща ми постоянно отсъства, а когато се прибере, се затваря в кабинета си и чувам как и други хора влизат там, но не смея да го попитам какво става. Защото знам – той замълча и напрежението във въздуха се увеличи стократно. – Баща ми е поддръжник на Волдемор и аз знам, че подготвят нещо. Не знам какво, но е нещо грандиозно. Нещо голямо. Нещо, което да провъзгласи завръщането на Черния лорд. _

_- А ти. На чия страна си? _

_- Не искам да съм копие на баща ми, Грейнджър. Може би ти изглеждам като пълен идиот, но не искам да се бия на страната на Волдемор. _

_- Трябва да говориш с Дъмбълдор. Той може да ти помогне. _

_Усетих как ме поглежда за последно, а след това се затича напред и изчезна от погледа ми. _

_- Хърмаяни, няма ли да хапнеш нещо? – попита ме Хари, изкарвайки ме от спомените. _

_- Благодаря, Хари, но не съм гладна – отвърнах му вяло аз, гледайки към слидеринската маса. _

_- Държиш се доста странно откакто започна тази година. Станало ли е нещо? – усъмни се той. _

_- Не – вгледах се в зелените му очи и се опитах да прикрия лъжата си. _

_- Лъжеш._

_Замълчах. Не можех да му кажа. Все пак с Малфой бяха врагове, а аз не исках да загубя приятелството на Хари. Той беше твърде ценен, за да бъде изгубен. _

_- Можеш да ми кажеш всичко – промълви той, все още гледайки ме в очите. _

_- Знам, Хари – отвърнах му и станах от масата. – И ще го направя._

_Излязох в двора да подишам малко чист въздух. Имах нужда. Студеният въздух проникна в белите ми дробове и ги изпълни за момент. След онази вечер с Малфой не си бяхме говорили. Макар да усещах, че искаше да ми каже нещо, че се нуждаеше от приятел, с който да поговори и на който да се довери. Онази вечер сякаш ми беше подсказал, че иска този приятел да бъда аз. Беше меко казано неочаквано за мен. Най-големият ти враг да ти спаси живота, рискувайки да бъде отлъчен от семейството си и да стане враг на собственото си семейство беше доста смела постъпка. Достойна за грифиндорец. Бях му признателна за всичко това. И все пак, в мен бе останало подозрението и неверието. Приемах всичко това за сън, в който Малфой и аз можехме да бъдем не врагове, а.. приятели. В този момент си дадох сметка, че цялото ми същество сякаш крещеше: „Не ти ли стига това, че ти спаси живота и застана срещу баща си? Това малко ли означава?"_

_Студеният въздух ме накара да потреперя от хлад и да прекъсна мислите си, макар че от този момент нататък, аз често щях да се връщам към тях. Загърнах се в робата си и след като влязох в топлата сграда, се насочих към общата стая на Грифиндор. Осъзнах, че се нуждая от някой, на който да споделя това, което ме мъчеше вече няколко седмици, откакто бяхме започнали училище, но не можех да кажа на никой. Беше ме страх от реакцията на приятелите ми, но не бях сигурна колко още ще мога да издържа без да помоля някого за съвет. С всеки изминал ден тази тайна ме мъчеше все повече и повече и изпълваше душата ми с тежест, която не можех да нося. Носех се по коридорите като призрак, полуодушевено създание. Вървях с умерена крачка по коридора на третия етаж, когато го видях. Драко Малфой вървеше унило в противоположната посока и гледаше напред с нахална самоувереност. Когато ме погледна, самоувереността му се изпари изведнъж и очите му придобиха странен блясък. Беше странно да гледам как сребристите му очи придобиват живост и изразителност. Болшинството и без това го определяше като красавец, а и той си беше такъв. Макар лицето му да беше бледо, а чертите му – недотам правилни, природата го бе дарила с чар, с какъвто дарява само в редките си радостни настроения. Неволно се засмях на описанието, което изникна в главата ми и осъзнах, че двамата стоим един срещу друг, без да си казваме и дума, но той сякаш прочете мислите ми и присви очите си._

_- Е, Грейнджър, не смяташ ли за необходимо да ми благодариш, задето ти спасих живота? – попита той, нарушавайки мълчанието, което се беше възцарило. Реших да го подразня, за да разбера дали си струва да водя по-нататъшни разговори с него. _

_- Дори и да ти благодаря, съмнявам се, че това ще е достатъчно, за да задоволи капризната ти личност, Малфой – отвърнах му аз. _

_Ъгълчетата на устата му се изкривиха и аз долових нещо като усмивка, макар да не беше точно това. _

_- Какво си мислиш? Че като ми отговаряш умно ще промениш мнението ми за теб ли? Къде са очилата на Потър, когато ти трябват? Сложиш ли ги, ще попаднеш в списъка „най-стилен зубър на годината" – изсмя се той подигравателно. _

_- Аз пък се чудя какво си мислиш ти – блъснах пръста си в ризата му и той леко залитна назад. – Мога да ти кажа какво точно означава всеки жест на глупавата обвивка, която наричаш свое тяло и отговорът ми надали ще ти хареса, но ти не се интересуваш от нищо друго освен от това, да си плейбой на випуска._

_- Плей-какво? – щях да му спестя уточняването на тази дума. _

_- Мъгълска дума – отвърнах му аз, за да го дразня. Знаех много добре, че да го сравня с нещо мъгълско __(__макар да бях убедена, че ако разбереше какво представлява плейбоят, несъмнено щеше да хареса определението__)__ си беше равно на чисто унижение._

_- И все пак – той се върна на темата от преди малко – тази „глупава обвивка" ти харесва, колкото и да се противиш на самата себе си и да не искаш да го признаеш. Браво, че знаеш езика на тялото. Аз пък мога да ти кажа, че от началото на учебната година искаш да говориш с мен за онова, което се случи на куидичния турнир, очите ти го издават. Мислиш ли, че не забелязвам погледите, които ми отправяш? Дори професор Снейп го забелязва!_

_Той се изсмя гръмогласно и аз си помислих, че го прави нарочно. _

_- Значи сме квит – забелязах аз и го погледнах в очите. _

_- Не сме, Грейнджър. Ти ми дължиш живота си – каза той, без да отделя очи от моите. Блясъкът в тях се усили, но този блясък не беше от алчност или защото искаше да ми втълпи чувство на задължение._

_- Казах ти__;__ благодарността ми не би ти била достатъчна – със задоволство отбелязах аз._

_- Ти дори не си ми благодарила, че да знаеш. Но дори и да беше, пак щеше да си права. Не ми е. _

_- И какво би било достатъчно, че да се измъкна от положението, в което принудително ме поставяш? – вдигнах вежди аз и се облегнах до него на стената. Той се засмя искрено. _

_- Обещаваш ли да не се смееш?_

_- Няма да се смея. Много – отвърнах аз._

_- Слушай внимателно, защото гордостта ми е прекалено голяма, за да го повторя. _

_- Цялата съм в слух._

_Той изведнъж млъкна. Явно се колебаеше да ми каже условието си от страх, че ще се отметна. Тъкмо мислех да му кажа да говори най-сетне, когато __(__сякаш отново прочел мислите ми__)__ той промълви:_

_- Бъди ми приятел, Грейнджър. _

_Ако трябва да бъда честна в този момент, не бих казала, че думите му бяха неочаквани за мен. Още онази нощ в гората аз усетих как въздухът пое недоизказаните думи и ги превърна в напрежение, от което не можах да заспя следващата нощ. След това тайната се загнезди в душата ми и имах чувството, че ако не споделя с някого, когото и да било, ще полудея. Ето че сега ми се предоставяше идеална възможност да намеря приятел, на когото мога да се доверя __(__или поне така смятах__)__, а и мислех, че Малфой заслужаваше доверието ми, щом бе спасил живота ми и бе рискувал своя. _

_- Добре – усмихнах му се аз и се оттласнах от стената. – Трябва да тръгвам сега, имам работа за вършене. _

_Малфой ми кимна за довиждане и след като се прибрах в общата стая осъзнах, че току-що най-големият ми враг от първи курс насам ме помоли да станем приятели. Това или беше сюрреалистична вселена, или просто плод на фантазиите ми. Изключих второто, защото в ума ми думите „фантазия" и „Малфой" бяха меко казано несъвместими. Изключих и първото, защото.. просто знаех, че наистина се случваше. _

_И не знаех защо, но това ме правеше щастлива. _


End file.
